I'm still here
by PaleGreySky
Summary: The past never fades away completely; it lingers, like a shadow, in the back of the mind. Vincent came back to end his past. But that could never be achieved, not when the shadow lived inside of him.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me here, except for Avalyn. All FNAF characters belong to Scott Cawthon, Vincent's ...character belongs to Rebornica.**

**This is more of a oneshot, but I'm working on fleshing out the full story (if possible). No horrible burning flames, please, as this is my first story here on ffnet. However, reviews are very much appreciated :)**

**General backstory: Avalyn is Vincent's girlfriend, she works at the pizzeria. Yes, Vincent does actually love her a lot, but he's afraid of her leaving him, which is why he's never told her about what he did. This oneshot is on his thoughts the night he dies.**

**Warning: Gore/extreme feels/cries**

Vincent's gaze darkened slightly, his face impassive as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her sleeping form. He had to go back. He had to finish it all, to end it and put it behind him. Only then could she forgive him. Only then could he forgive himself

"I'll be back soon, little finch," he cooed softly in her ear. A small smile appeared on her face, and she rolled over, nuzzling into his chest. Vincent pressed a kiss to her temple, and tucked her back into bed, before rising.

{{{{{-=+=-}}}}}

The place was still the same. The checkered hallways, the stained floor, the grubby, childlike drawings taped to the wall. He felt an eerie quietness settle over the tables, over the checkered floors. In one gloved hand he held an ax, and in the other a handheld EMP gun. As he turned to look at the curtain, his eyes widened. The stage was empty.

Just then, Vincent heard a pounding from down the hallway; the sound of an animatronic sprinting. He turned on the EMP to begin charging, and raised the axe. As Foxy barreled out of the hallway towards him, jaw snapping, eyes flickering with hate, he threw the axe.

It cleaved through the animatronic's arm, and with a thud, Foxy sank to the ground, screeching. Finally, he flicked a switch on the EMP., and a low-pitched hum sounded from it. Instantly, Foxy shut down, as did the three other animatronics who appeared behind Vincent.

He dragged each solid hunk of fur and metal into the back room, and, with a smirk, began dismantling them. First the head came off, then the chestplate, the arms, and the legs. The parts were scattered around the room soon, and he straightened, panting, as he surveyed his handiwork.

The more he stood there, the louder the silence became. He was afraid. Afraid of his past, or afraid of what was in the room, he wasn't sure. His phone rang, startling him. He pulled his cell from his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Vincent, where are you?"

In the darkness, a smile appeared on his face. She sounded soft and sleepy and so very cute. His eyes closed as he breathed out through his nose.

"Yeah, I…uhh…" he paused. "I had to…finish a few things, sweetheart."

"Oh…okay."

"I'll be back soon, babe. Just rest."

_Lies. Lies._

There was a moment of silence, and Vincent felt the darkness closing in. He blinked, and a crystal-clear tear slid down his cheek.

"Ava…Avalyn…You do know, that I love you, right? I love you so very much."

"Of…of course, Vincent. Be safe, and come home soon, Vince."

He turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket, before leaving back out the hall. The facility was pitch black, and he cursed as he realized that he'd forgotten to bring a flashlight. Vincent reached his hands out and felt for the walls in the darkness.

_"We remember, Vincent."_

He froze. "Hello?" he called out, his brow furrowed. Hadn't he locked the doors when he came in?

_"We're still here."_

From down the hallway, something glowing drifted slowly to him. As it got nearer, he could discern five small, hunched forms. The phantom sound of screaming suddenly echoed through the hall as the spirits drifted closer.

"No," he breathed. His eyes widened.

_"We'll always remember, Vincent…"_

He turned and ran deeper into the building as the spirits gave chase. Childlike laughter, alternating with screaming, filled his ears. He stumbled as he turned another corner, and sprinted down the corridor. He was cornered. As he ran into the final room, in the darkness, Vincent spotted a darkened, yellow-green suit. Golden Bonnie.

Vincent spun around as he entered the room, and his breath caught in his throat as the five ghosts covered the entrance. They were all crying, their eyes closed as they shook with silent sobs. One lone figure walked forward, and stood there, gray lines of tears trickling down his cheeks. _The first child._

In the screaming, the laughing, the insane crying, he could here one phrase, repeated over and over again.

_IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME_

He panted in fear as he backed up into the suit, eyes wide. As his fingers dug into the matted fur of the animatronic, a thought came to him.

_To change the animatronics into suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside._

Harsh breaths escaped him as he opened the hatch on the back of the suit and turned the crank hard. Years of disuse had rusted the gears, but they turned easily. Vincent kept his eyes on the pale figures, but they made no move forward.

The springs popped back, moving all the metal shafts, gears, and sockets out to the sides of the animatronic. He stepped into the suit, and stood up. The gears shifted to accommodate his movement.

The ghosts began to cry harder.

Whether it was from relief or something else, he'd never know. But, as he watched, encompassed within his golden suit once more, he began to snicker. Then chuckle. Then a full, delighted, insane laugh ripped from him.

"Stupid kids," Vincent spat. He raised his hands, observing the crossbeams and the gears move with his movement, and he began to laugh again. Suddenly he froze, as he felt the air change.

There was the sound of a spring popping, and then of gears whirring rapidly into place.

"Wha-AAAARGHH!"

Vincent screamed. Crushing force filled his body, accompanied by agony. The suit…the suit had trapped him. It had closed suddenly, every part shifting back into place. A disgusting squelching noise filled his ears as his body was ripped apart and stabbed violently by the endoskeleton. Crossbeams sank into his knuckles and punctured his nails. Faintly in his ears he heard the wretched crying stop, and he fell to the floor, twitching violently. _Pain. Darkness. Knives in his stomach, needles in his heart. _His throat had been lacerated by shards of metal, and his ribs crushed from the plates. Something terrible was squeezing at his skull. He felt that he could never stop screaming. Never before had he wished, more than now, that he was dead. The harsh screams stopped suddenly as crossbeams ripped his vocal chords, and his mouth filled thickly with the taste of iron. He choked on his own blood.

And then he saw her in the darkness.

_"Oh, Vincent," she sobbed. Her warm, soft hands were cradling his broken body, his blood running through her fingers. Her own frame was crouched, seemingly protective, over his as she tried to hold the pieces of him together._

"Avalyn…I'm sorry...I'm so...sorry..." he gurgled weakly, the acidic taste of coppery blood on his tongue. A wet cough escaped him, and blood sprayed from his lips.

Vincent watched as tears slid down her cheeks, and he limply reached up to wipe them away. His hand met empty air.

She wasn't there.

_"Vincent…oh god."_

"A-Avalyn." His hand dropped with a dull thud to the ground as viscous dark red liquid trailed out of the corner of his mouth. His vision blurred, faded into darkness. "Don't…don't leave me…"

_"I love you, Vincent. I love you, more than you can imagine."_

"I…have always loved…you…Ava."

With a dark finality, a creaking groan sounded from the suit as it relaxed, and his eyes closed. He felt the springs and metal move inside him with every twitch; however, the pain didn't matter to him. He could hear the laughter of children surrounding him.

His final resting place.

A wheezing gasp left his chest as his lungs collapsed, intricate shrapnel laced in his internal organs. A small smile appeared, frozen on his bloodied lips, as he thought of her.

_I'm still here, Avalyn._

_I'll always…be…here…_

{{{{{-=+=-}}}}}

_Whoa-oh, oh_

_Cover your crystal eyes,_

_And feel the tones that tremble down your spine_

_Whoa-oh, oh_

_Cover your crystal eyes,_

_And let your colors bleed_

_And blend with mine._

**_-Of Monsters and Men_**_, _Crystals


End file.
